


Eric's Bad Hyungs

by TheFunk



Series: The Boyz Ficlets [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Children's Day, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Juyeon is a good hyung, Platonic Relationships, Whiny Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Juyeon and the rest of the members have been having a good Children’s Day, well, except for Eric.





	Eric's Bad Hyungs

Children’s Day used to be one of Juyeon’s favorite holidays. He would get a present and his parents would spend the whole day telling him how much they loved him. It was always such a special day.

But in the past couple of years it hadn’t really been all that special. He wasn’t a child anymore and he didn’t even live with his family either. Living in the dorms as a trainee and now a rookie idol, didn’t leave him much time to see his family. His last few Children’s Days hadn’t been too exciting or special, but they were nice nonetheless.

This year’s Children’s Day was no exception. They had gotten up early, gone to their practices, called their parents, and then spent the rest of the afternoon lying around the dorm and doing nothing. It was nice, and Juyeon wouldn’t be lying if he said he almost preferred it this way. It was nice to just lie around and do nothing, with nothing to worry about.

Except Juyeon was worried about something. As it got to be later in the day, Eric seemed to get gloomier. As the night dragged on he got quieter, looking at his hyungs with sad eyes whenever they walked past him. From where Juyeon was lying on the couch, he could see Eric playing with one of his new plushies on the floor. A girl at their last fansigning had gifted him the small puppy and he remembered how much the boys’ eyes had lit up when he saw it.

But now he was just making the puppy jump sadly, only getting a few inches in the air before crashing down onto the floor. After nearly four minutes of watching him, Juyeon finally had enough.

“Eric, sweetie, come here.”

Eric jolted slightly at the call of his name. His eyes lit up a little when he noticed it was Juyeon that had called him, though his face was still gloomy. He scrambled off the floor and clambered on top of Juyeon, head buried in his chest and puppy clutched under his arm. He ran a hand through Eric’s hair.

“What’s up baby boy, what’s got you so gloomy?”

Eric only pouted, burrowing further into Juyeon’s chest. Juyeon continued to pet through Eric’s hair

“Come on baby, tell hyung what’s wrong. I hate seeing you so unhappy.”

Eric sighed, mumbling words into Juyeon’s shirt.

“Speak up little one, I can’t hear you.”

Eric groaned, rolling over so his face was out of Juyeon’s chest.

“I said, ‘none of the hyungs got me any toys for Children’s Day today’, and that you’re bad hyungs.”

Juyeon choked out a laugh. Of course that would be why Eric was so upset. He leaned down to press kisses on Eric’s face. Eric squeaked, cheeks turning red as he buried his face back into Juyeon’s chest.

“I’m sorry Ric-ah, please forgive your evil hyungs. We were bad to you today, huh?”

Eric whined, nodding quickly.

“Okay, get up. Go get your shoes on.”

Eric shot him a confused look, but went to the door to put his shoes on. Juyeon followed closely behind him, slipping his shoes on. When Eric’s shoes were finally on, he stood, looking up at Juyeon with confusion in his eyes. Juyeon smiled down at him before calling out to Sangyeon.

“Hyung, I’m taking Eric out for ice cream!”

Eric squealed, pulling Juyeon out the door as soon as Sangyeon yelled out a cheery “have fun!”.

Eric pulled him down the hallway, arms wrapped around Juyeon’s own, his face pressed against Juyeon’s shoulder.

“You’re the only hyung I trust in this house.”

Juyeon laughed, ruffling Eric’s hair with his free hand, “You’re lucky I like you, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This was my first fic for The Boyz so let me know what you think! Come see me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
